Um acidente em Poções
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Snape ordenou aos alunos que fizessem a Poção Verissaterum em sua aula. Por causa da poção serão revelados sentimentos escondidos. SSHG . Presente de amigo secreto da Fer Potter.


Um acidente em Poções

por Sarah Snape

Presenteado/a: FerPotter

Beta Reader: Andy GBW

Classificação: Livre

Aviso(s): Spoiler leve - Ordem de Fênix

Gênero/Categoria: Romance

Resumo: Snape ordenou aos alunos que fizessem a Poção Verissaterum em sua aula. Muito desastrado, o par de Hermione , Neville Longbotton deixa poção explodir e a tinge Hermione. Por causa da poção serão revelados sentimentos escondidos. SS/HG

Um Acidente em Poções

A sala estava escura e as Masmorras, como um todo, eram geladas embora o verão estivesse se aproximando. E mesmo Snape não fazia questão de abrir as janelas, de clarear o ambiente, de purificá-lo através do vento. Um bafo morno foi sentido enquanto adentravam a sala. Harry e Rony caminhavam em sua frente como quando estavam no primeiro ano. Os três haviam se distanciado no último ano, desde que Hermione não quisera namorar Rony e Harry tomara o partido deste. Hermione dera de ombros, pois cansara de ser apenas intelectualmente explorada por eles. Na verdade jamais admitira o que acontecera no quinto ano em que Harry quisera deixá-la para trás querendo levar apenas Rony, como se o ruivo realmente fosse de alguma serventia. Pensando racionalmente o melhor que fizera para si mesma nos últimos tempos fora ser afastada deles. Hermione sentou-se em sua bancada habitual e Neville apareceu, um segundo antes de Snape fechar a porta da masmorra.

A moça olhou com simpatia para o rosto redondo do amigo, que estava sentado ao seu lado. Neville era um bom amigo. Atrapalhado como sempre, mas correto e sincero amigo. Ele e sua namorada, Luna Lovegood. Enquanto molhava a pena no tinteiro, a moça pensou o quão uma pessoa pode se enganar sobre outras. Luna era corajosa. Excêntrica, mas corajosa.

― Como esta Luna? - Hermione sussurrou ao amigo enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam Snape que se dirigia a cátedra.

Neville sorriu ao responder:

― Bem, mas preocupada com o Flitwich, que resolveu que ela deve trabalhar no Gringotes assim que terminar a escola. Segundo ela, o duende enlouqueceu! - Neville deu de ombros.

Hermione se surpreendeu. Luna tinha mesmo motivos para ficar preocupada, pois tudo indicava que Flitwich estava fora de seu juízo normal.

Snape, sentado na cátedra, segurava um pergaminho com o selo do Ministério da Magia. Neville parecia ter um ponto de interrogação tatuado no rosto, afinal tudo mostrava coisas ruins pairando no céu.

― Pela manha recebi este oficio do Ministério da Magia...

Hermione controlou-se para não perguntar nada. Aquela paciência e pouca velocidade de Snape ao fornecer as informações a irritava profundamente.

― ...autorizando que fosse ensinado aos alunos do sétimo ano, por ter sido aprovado como conteúdo de NIEMs, a Poção Veritasserum.

Vários murmúrios abafados foram ouvidos pela sala. Neville olhou admirado para Hermione. Jamais ouvira falar na tal poção, mas pela reação dos outros deduziu que era algo impressionante. E mais, quando Snape pronunciara o nome da Poção, Hermione chegou a segurar a respiração.

― Mas professor... - era a voz de cantilena de Hermione.

Snape suspirou de raiva.

― Sim, senhorita Granger?

― Mas o uso indevido de Veritasserum pode...

― Desesperada pelas informações, Granger? - Snape ironizou arrancando risadas da ala sonserina. Hermione limitou-se a baixar os olhos, observando atentamente um pergaminho qualquer.

― Inicialmente a autorização diz respeito apenas ao preparo da Poção, que por si só... - Snape falava enquanto caminhava pela sala atento aos pares - é bastante complicado. Alunos estilo Longbotton dificilmente conseguiriam passar da etapa de coleta dos ingredientes.

Hermione tamborilava com a ponta da pena na mesa causando um barulho desagradável. Snape bufou e alguns alunos riram.

― O que foi desta vez, Granger? - ele quis saber trincando os dentes.

― A coleta dos ingredientes só pode ser feita na lua cheia e... - ela queria demonstrar que sabia quais eram os ingredientes e quando poderia ser coletados. Snape deveria, ao contrário de qualquer expectativa, ficar feliz pelo excelente conhecimento dela, o que não acontecia.

― Não tem medo de Lobisomens, Granger? - a voz arrogante de Draco Malfoy fora escutada, fazendo todos olharem naquela direção.

― Continuando - disse Snape, caminhando rapidamente e fazendo a capa mover-se atrás de si -, e esperando não ser mais interrompido por impertinências, os ingredientes já foram coletados e estão à disposição dos senhores nesta bancada! - Surgiu, com um movimento de varinha, uma bancada repleta de coisas variadas, que continham desde água de Gilles até folhas secas.

A sala ficou silenciosa por alguns instantes, embora Hermione pensasse seriamente em perguntar como preparariam uma Poção que levava mais de um mês para ficar pronta.

― Alguma pergunta, Granger? - Snape a observava atentamente e percebeu que ela queria falar. Iria se irritar ao escutá-la, sabia disso, e era impressionante como aquela moça tinha o poder de irritá-lo. Não era preciso que ela falasse nada, nem mesmo que se movesse de seu lugar, apenas a presença dela em algum ambiente o irritava ao máximo.

― A poção leva um mês para ficar pronta - ela falou rapidamente, num fôlego só. - Como faremos isso?

― Esta poção é uma variável da verdadeira Poção Veritasserum, que pode ser absorvida pela pele! - ela sorriu desdenhosamente. - E leva apenas duas horas para cozinhar. Foi desenvolvida através de anos de estudo e é o que temos de mais moderno em termos de Poções para a verdade! - Snape falava num tom que Hermione denominou de "orgulho inocente em seu pescoço". Parecia até que fora ele quem desenvolvera as citadas pesquisas.

― Sigam as orientações no quadro-negro - com um feitiço não verbal, o quadro negro apareceu repleto de rabiscos contendo a letra do professor, algo que ele chamava de orientações.

Na hora e meia seguinte, Hermione e Neville trabalharam arduamente na Poção. Era complicada, com diversos ingredientes a serem inseridos com diferenças de poucos minutos e com mexidas... Enfim, era necessária muita concentração. Nos instantes finais, Hermione percebeu que faltaria pus de mandrágora e pediu que Neville fosse pegá-lo. Neville saiu de sua bancada correndo, pois sabia que o tempo esta se extinguindo, bateu na mesa de Snape e derrubou tudo. Os colegas, à exceção de Hermione, riram sonoramente deixando o rapaz encabuladissimo.

― Detenção, Longbotton! - era voz gélida e irritada de Snape, que pronunciava novamente as palavras que o rapaz mais ouvira naqueles sete anos em Hogwarts. O rapaz de rosto redondo resignou-se. Era provável que aquela fosse a antepenúltima vez que cumprisse alguma detenção com Snape. E isso fazia com que o professor se regojizasse intimamente.

Neville virou-se na direção de Hermione, sempre disposta a auxiliá-lo quando as coisas iam mal. A moça sorriu-lhe, dando a segurança de que tudo estava bem e que ele iria passar mais uma vez pela detenção, que terminaria e tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Snape por sua vez, consertou os estragos com um leve mexer da varinha. Neville pegou o pus de mandrágora e entregou a Hermione, que o colocou no caldeirão com todo cuidado. O companheiro já sofrera uma detenção e como Snape parecia ainda mais irritado de que habito, ela achou melhor não facilitar, portanto, todo o cuidado era pouco.

Snape se aproximou do caldeirão com o franco objetivo de deixar Hermione Granger nervosa e poder realizar seu sonho secreto: deixar a aluna em detenção! Tinha além desta, mais duas aulas para poder fazer isso. Hermione não se deixava levar por esses fatores opressivos, mas Neville sim. O rapaz ficou nervoso, sentia as mãos suarem e sem querer deixou a chama do caldeirão se apagar. Snape sorriu maldosamente. Hermione percebeu, por uma fração de segundo que o caldeirão parara de borbulhar e suspirou com um alivio restrito quando o cozimento recomeçou. Não sabia até que ponto aquela parada poderia arruinar a poção. O caldeirão voltou a borbulhar e ela respirou consolada. Mas foi aí que todo o conteúdo do caldeirão explodiu no rosto e no corpo da moça, ao mesmo tempo em que bolhas começaram a explodir devido o calor. Hermione, de tanta dor, nem sequer encontrou forças para gritar e caiu desmaiada.

Snape ficou inquieto. Odiava quando esses desvios de percursos aconteciam em sua aula. O que lhe restava agora era levar a moça para a Ala Hospitalar. Afastou Longbottom e alguns poucos alunos que queriam acordar Hermione, levitou a moça com a varinha e saiu com ela em direção a Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey ficou apavorada ao ver o estado da melhor aluna da escola, quando Snape depositou-a com grande alivio em uma das macas da ala hospitalar.

― Foi atingida pelo conteúdo de um caldeirão borbulhante - ele limitou-se a dizer enquanto observava a enfermeira limpar as bolhas e aplicar-lhe um feitiço cicatrizante.

― Possivelmente ela desmaiou devido ao choque e as dores provocadas - explicou a enfermeira -, mas não se preocuupe Snape, logo ela estará recuperada.

― E quem disse que me preocupo com essa sabe-tudo? - ele retrucou com maus modos.

― Sua expressão de preocupação! - ponderou a enfermeira.

― Ora, Pomfrey - o professor sabia que não devia explicações, mas mesmo assim queria falar -, o acidente aconteceu em minha aula...

Hermione mexeu-se na cama. Fazia alguns instantes que estava acordada, mais precisamente desde que Madame Pomfrey fizera os feitiços que fecharam as bolhas de queimadura. Estava tentando conter uma vontade inexplicável, inimaginável de falar com Snape, de dizer que o achava interessante, inteligente e sexy! Mas desde quando pensava isso dele?

Com raiva abriu os olhos e percebeu uma leve ruga de preocupação na testa lívida do mestre de Poções.

― Granger? - perguntou ele, num tom impositivo, mas não desdenhoso.

― O senhor é interessante, professor Snape! - as palavras afloraram antes que Hermione pudesse freiá-las. Jamais em sua vida lembrara de ter sequer pensado isso sobre Snape.

Ele franziu o cenho, demonstrando não gostar da brincadeira.

― Interessante, inteligente e sexy! - desta vez Hermione sorriu contente, parecia ter tirado um peso das costas. Na verdade, o que a preocupava no momento não era o olhar perplexo e raivoso que lhe dedicava Snape e sim os seus lábios finos e convidativos.

― Você está com febre - afirmou ele.

― Não estou - retrucou sentando-se na cama. - Estou muito bem, meio fora de mim, é verdade - comentou -, sentindo vontade de fazer coisas novas e inusitadas.

― Como assim? - ele quis saber, preocupando-se, inquietando-se sem saber o real motivo.

Hermione aproximou-se dele, beijando-o levemente, sem dar-lhe qualquer possibilidade de reação, pois o pegara de surpresa. Ao sentir o toque dos lábios quentes da moça nos seus lábios gelados percebeu que ela estava contaminada pelo Veritasserum e por isso estava lhe dizendo aquelas frases aparentemente sem sentido. Poderia ter parado o beijo, mas resolveu aproveitar, afinal ela beijava tão bem, com tanto carinho, com tanta paixão.

Em certo momento ele afastou a moça, resmungando:

― Como teve coragem de fazer isso, Granger? - ele agora aprecia mais raivoso que de praxe. - Está louca?

― A culpa é do senhor por ser tão sexy - ela comentou com um sorriso -, e beijar muito bem. Melhor até do que eu esperava!

Snape balançou a cabeça afastando quaisquer pensamentos ainda não formulados e saiu do reservado dizendo:

― Vou buscar o antídoto.

Hermione, em circunstâncias normais, iria se culpar muito pelo que fizera! Onde estava com a cabeça? Beijar um professor? E logo o Snape? Mas pela primeira vez em sua vida realmente fizera aquilo que tivera vontade. Poderia ser culpada, mas de qualquer modo o acidente lhe despertara sentimentos e pensamentos que jamais haviam lhe ocorrido antes. Era impressionante como seus sentimentos interiores em relação à Snape eram diametralmente opostos daqueles que pensava ter. Madame Pomfrey ministrou o antídoto para Hermione junto com uma poção para dormir sem sonhar. Tinha por objetivo deixar que a moça descanse, dormisse e esquecesse da cena com Snape!

No meio da noite Hermione acordou com um ruído. Estava na ala hospitalar, tudo escurecido, apenas uma leve claridade aparecia por meio de uma cortina mal fechada. O ruído materializou-se ao lado de sua cama na pessoa de Snape. Assim, com o rosto levemente iluminado pela luz da lua, ele parecia mais pálido e mais jovem do que normalmente era. Hermione ficou envergonhada do que houvera mais cedo, mas não tinha nada a dizer.

― Queria saber como tem passado, senhorita Granger? - a voz dele estava palpavelmente insegura e Hermione não deixou de perceber. - Se o antídoto funcionou perfeitamente.

Hermione limitou-se a observá-lo, pois aquele homem tinha uma beleza estranha e esquiva.

― Sim, funcionou, professor - ela comentou.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, virando-se para se retirar, quando sentiu uma mão quente roçar de leve na sua capa.

― Mas não se preocupe - a moça falou e mesmo no escuro ele percebeu os olhos dela brilhando -, não mudei de opinião quanto ao senhor.

― É mesmo? - perguntou aproximando-se perigosamente dela, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Em um segundo estavam se beijando novamente: um beijo quente, carregado de sentimentos bons. E certamente aquele seria o segundo de muitos outros beijos que desfrutariam juntos.

FIM


End file.
